


Displacement

by MonsterKisser9000



Category: Half-Life, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware (HLVRAI)
Genre: AU where joshua is raised by the science team and co while Gordon is missing, Joshua-centric, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Not A Game AU, They/Themrey, alyx is also a she/they, sorry half life fandom for tagging this with your fandom tag hlvrai doesnt have its own yet, they/he pronouns for Benrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterKisser9000/pseuds/MonsterKisser9000
Summary: When Joshua was five years old, his dad went missing, and then the people in masks came and took everything away from him. Even though that was twenty years ago now, Joshua still remembers it like it was yesterday.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Displacement

**Author's Note:**

> putting my feelers out w the first chapter of this one... testin the waters........... the second chapter will be longer and have joshua i swear

Gordon's head throbbed. He hadn't noticed the pain or the pulsing sensation through the noise and the company of his friends until they were gone. He hadn't noticed the way the bright wallpapers burnt his eyes until they were replaced with inky black, streaked with white like smudged stars. He had never missed the noise before, but it ached now that it was gone, replaced only by the rattling of his tram car. The lone car without a rail, which he shared with the man in the suit. 

"Doctor Freeman… my.. apologies for removing you... from the festivities so soon." The man in the suit set down his briefcase and settled himself comfortably in the seat across from Gordon. He smoothed his jacket politely, straightened his tie, and continued. "But there is work to be done, Doctor Freeman, and we cannot," he paused for a ratrling breath. "Spend our time… on frivolities." 

"Work?" Gordon prompted, leaning back in the uncomfortable pleather seat. "But-But I thought it was over. That was the end. We beat the boss! The game's over, man, what else is there for me to do?" 

The man in the suit fixed him with those unsettling eyes, a bemused smile making the corners crinkle. "Yes, this game is, indeed, over… But you forget, Doctor Freeman… the profitability of.. a sequel." 

Gordon perked. What? "What?" A sequel? Gordon played this idea in his head for a moment. There was nothing left to do. They escaped Black Mesa, they defeated Benrey (although it was debatable if they were dead,) they had the party. "There's nothing left for us to do," he insisted. "Except go home."

The man in the suit rose, turning his back to Gordon, to watch the white smudges streak past outside the window. It reminded Gordon of the subway at home, the way the lights smeared like wet paint as the train rushed past. The man in the suit shook his head. "Black Mesa… is no longer an employment option." 

"What?"

He continued with no regard to Gordon's prompting. "Luckily… I can offer you a job.. elsewhere. I have… employers who are… extremely interested in your services." 

Gordon blinked, and rubbed a smudge off his glasses. "My... services? What the hell are you talking about?" Gordon stood too, standing much taller than the man in the suit. His friends always told him he was big and strong and a bit imposing. Maybe he was hoping the entity sharing a car with him would think so, too. He fixed the thing with his best mean look (not very good, the meanest looks he'd ever had to muster were to get Josh to put his shoes on in the morning) and hoped it worked. The man in the suit blinked at him. 

"You are of… special interest, to my employers, Doctor Freeman… Take me up on the offer." His tone of voice confirmed that it was not a suggestion.He picked up his briefcase and offered it to Gordon. His hand shook ever so slightly, and the case was perfectly unmarked. Gordon reached out and took it by the handle, with nothing left to lose. The handle was cold to the touch. 

"Wisely chosen, Doctor Freeman. I will be seeing you up ahead."


End file.
